retromedialibraryfandomcom-20200215-history
Frozen
Synopsis In Arendelle, lives two princesses named Elsa and Anna. Elsa has the powers to produce ice and snow, and one night, accidentally injures her sister Anna with her powers, causing their parents, the King and Queen of Arendelle, seek help from the Troll King, who heals Anna and also removes her memories of Elsa's magic. Until Elsa is able to control her powers, the two are to remain in the castle. One day, during Anna and Elsa's teenhood, their parents die in a storm. Another few years later, Elsa's coronation of becoming the new Queen of Arendelle has begun. Anna, also now allowed to be out of the castle, explores the town and meets Prince Hans, the main antagonist of the film. But when Elsa sees Hans and Anna dancing romantically, she flees from Arendelle and casts an entire season of winter in the kingdom. After she's left far enough, she builds her own castle out of ice. Determined to end her sister's spell and reinstate their relationship, Anna goes after her. Along the way, she meets Kristoff, an iceman, his pet reindeer, Sven, and Olaf, Anna and Elsa's childhood snowman brought to life. When they all arrive to Elsa's ice castle, they try to convince her to come back to Arendelle. Fearing that she would hurt her sister again, Elsa forces Anna and her friends to leave by summoning a snow creature called "Marshmallow", who successfully chases them out. Kristoff then notices Anna's hair turning icy white, and seeks help from the trolls. They tell him that Anna's heart was frozen by Elsa, and unless it is thawed by an act of true love, Anna will be solid as ice forever. Thinking that Hans can save her with a true love's kiss, they race back to Arendelle. When Hans arrives to Elsa's castle, he knocks her unconscious, and she is taken away to the dungeon of Arendelle Castle. He then reunites with Anna, but when she begs him to kiss her to save her life, Hans reveals his true nature that if he married her, he would seize control of Arendelle's throne, and leaves Anna to die. Olaf tells Anna that Kristoff is her real true love, and it's his kiss that will break the spell. Meanwhile, Hans tells Elsa that it's her fault that Anna is about to die. As he is about to kill Elsa, Anna sacrifices herself by blocking Hans' attack. Because the sacrifice constituted an act of true love, everything, including Anna herself, begins to thaw, and summer is restored in the kingdom. Hans is taken away to Southern Isles, facing punishment for his crimes in Arendelle. Anna and Kristoff share a kiss, and Anna and Elsa reconcile. Cast In Other Languages Production timeline *'August 2012:' The film's release date was officially announced as November 27, 2013. Release timeline In the order of 120 films released, this film ranks as: Home video release Websites *http://movies.disney.com/frozen Gallery Frozen.jpg|Film poster Frozen itunes.jpg|iTunes poster Frozen bluray.jpg|Blu-ray Disc cover Frozen singalongedition.jpg|DVD cover (Sing-Along Edition) Frozensingalong.jpg|iTunes poster (Sing-Along Edition) Videos , Monsters University, and My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: The Complete Season 3.]] , after that film moved up to September 27, 2013, and on My Little Pony: Equestria Girls.]] Category:Released in 2013 Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Movies